


i'm a loser baby (so why don't you kill me)

by minute0fdecay



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Anger, Blood and Gore, Brutality, Character Death, Graphic Description, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-23 00:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3748099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minute0fdecay/pseuds/minute0fdecay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Don’t even think about it.”</p><p>Geoff had let Ryan walk into his office without suspicion. He didn’t even flinch when Ryan pulled a gun on him. If anything, he’d been expecting it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm a loser baby (so why don't you kill me)

“Don’t even think about it.”

Geoff had let Ryan walk into his office without suspicion. He didn’t even flinch when Ryan pulled a gun on him. If anything, he’d been expecting it.

“You’re gonna put up a fight, old man?” Ryan said, his facepaint half washed off. It was creepier than when it was freshly applied, colours bold and distinctive. Now the lines between the colours were blurred, a reflection of Ryan’s blurred boundaries between right and wrong.

“No, I’m not going to fight. Yet. I don’t think you have the balls to do it.”

No one had ever faced up to Ryan properly. Since they’d taken Ryan into the crew and they’d witnessed how refined a killer he’d become, they’d all been too intimidated to make any real criticism of him. There was something about the way Ryan presented himself, how he came across that naturally defected any criticism to the point where people didn’t really bother.

“Really? You think I wouldn’t have the balls to kill you? You’re just another person. What makes you special?”

Up until this point, Geoff had been lying back in his office chair, his feet up on his desk, cradling a glass of whiskey. He finished his drink, placed the glass on the table and groaned a little as he got up to his feet. For a mob boss, he was showing his age a little prematurely. He walked slowly over to Ryan, who still had his gun trained on him. Calmly, he put his hand on the butt of the gun and lowered it. He could tell by Ryan’s slight but noticeable reaction that no one had confronted him like that before. It was only a flinch – barely an eye twitch, but Geoff’s movements had stirred some uncertainty in Ryan.

“I made you who you are, kid. You wouldn’t fucking dare.” Geoff growled, lips close to Ryan’s ear. Ryan smirked.

“You think because I let you fuck me a few times that I have a fucking soft spot for you? You’re set in your ways, old man. A little fuck don’t mean nothing these days.”

“You can stop calling me old man. Wipe that shit eating grin off your face while you’re at it.”

Ryan’s smirk was still plastered across his face, but there was something in his eyes that communicated to Geoff that he wasn’t entirely comfortable. He wasn’t in the driving seat and he didn’t like it.

“Me and my boys, we made you who you are. That’s why you’re so feared, why you have so many things.”

“Don’t kid yourself.” Ryan snorted. “I was wise to folks like you before some of them were done breastfeeding.”

“You talk yourself up so much Ryan. I’m curious. Are you really insecure or something?”

Again, Ryan showed a glimmer of humanity – a little fear. He was a master of controlling his facial ticks – if you had blinked, you would have missed it.

“Don’t get all Freudian on me Geoff. Stop stalling. It’ll only buy you so much time.”

It was Geoff’s turn to smirk. He was confident that he wasn’t going to die today.

“What’s your plan exactly? If you do walk out of here with my corpse prettying up the floor? You think that Michael and Gavin will accept you without saying a damn word? You know how riled up Michael’s been recently. And Jack? Pretty sure he’d be pissed. Sure, on the outside he might not say much but you might wake up dead one morning. Jack’s clever. He’s loyal. I don’t think your plan is going to work.”

Ryan laughed. “Well done. You figured out everything that could go wrong with a plan that I didn’t actually have in place. Nah. You’re first. I’ll pick em off one by one. The clever ones go first. Jack. Then Michael. Poor Gavin won’t know what’s hit him. He’ll be all alone, crying over your dead fucking body. He won’t even notice the knife at his throat.”

“If you’re going to take down the whole crew, what’s the point of doing it strategically? You’re not usually strategic.”

“I can bid off your legacy. People would die to be in this crew. Eventually I filter new people in and out, dispose of them when I’m done with them. I’ll make money the whole time, and then when I’m tired of it I’ll pass it down to someone, for a price.”

“So this is all just a money making scheme for you?” Geoff asked, the disgust now noticeable in his voice. “We fucking opened our arms to you. We did everything we could to accommodate you.”

A lump formed in Geoff’s throat. He swallowed painfully.

“Ray fucking died for you.”

As Geoff spoke, Ryan laughed openly. Geoff clenched his fists.

“Did he? That’s what I told you. He got hit by a subway train while pushing me out of the way? What is this, a movie? He was too smart. He never trusted me. He had to go.”

The stress of the last few months boiled to the surface. The grieving, the stress, the desperation to return to normal. And now this. It was too much. Geoff grabbed Ryan by the throat and slammed him up against the wall.

“You scumbag fucking traitor,” Geoff hissed, almost spitting in Ryan’s face. “You’re not worth the fucking air you breathe.”

That godawful smirk was still on Ryan’s face.

“Shame though. That kid was a good little fuck. A real cock-hungry slut if you worked him up enough.”

Geoff couldn’t really pinpoint the second he flew off the handle. He couldn’t remember at what moment the first punch was thrown, but he’d be able to feel the crunch of bone on bone for months to come. Geoff was not typically one to get into fist fights, or was not able to sustain them for long, but this was too much. His rage fuelled him as he pummelled Ryan’s face, blow after blow not expressing the anger Geoff felt. He wanted to wipe that smirk off his face for good, show him who was boss and who had the upper hand here. He wasn’t sure if he was screaming in frustration as he beat Ryan to a pulp, but he didn’t really care. He felt hot tears sting his eyes as he let Ryan’s limp body fall to the floor, his face a bloodied mess, but the haunting smirk still evident. He buried his foot into Ryan’s chest and felt a few ribs snap from the force as he started to sob openly. His sobs slowly turned into screams as he continued to kick into Ryan’s now lifeless, broken body.

Geoff’s ragged breathing broke the odd silence in the room. He placed the front of his shoe gently on Ryan’s throat as he bent down to hear if Ryan was still breathing. He waited a few seconds and was about to stand back up as Ryan’s arm shot up and grabbed Geoff by the throat, with surprising force for someone who was half beaten to death.

“If you’re gonna finish me off, I’m taking you with me,” Ryan croaked, almost demonically, reaching for the pistol that he knew Geoff kept tucked in his waistband. Geoff smacked the arm away.

“Unlikely,” he said, swiftly pulling the gun out himself, pressing it to Ryan’s temple and shooting without hesitation.

The hand around Geoff’s throat fell limply to the ground.

Ryan’s soulless eyes stared up at the ceiling, blood from the gunshot wound mingling with the facepaint and slowly dripping down into his eyes. It was horrific, like something out of a horror film, but it was the grim reality of Geoff’s life.

The smirk was still there.

He threw the gun aside and collapsed on his knees on the floor. He began to sob loudly, holding his bloodied hands to his face. A few seconds later, Michael, Jack and Gavin burst through the door, yelling about hearing gunshot wounds.

Geoff explained between sobs that Ryan had killed Ray and had played them all like a fiddle just to make a few dollars. He apologised but after explaining the situation, the rest of the guys didn’t need an apology. Geoff had to defend his crew, and if brutally killing Ryan was the solution, that was that.

Michael comforted Geoff as he sobbed while Jack went about wrapping the body up in some tarpaulin. Gavin was sat by the window in Geoff’s office, drinking whiskey from the bottle after learning what really happened to Ray.

Later that night, Jack went out to sea and dumped Ryan’s body in the ocean unceremoniously, spitting into Ryan’s watery grave as he turned back to shore.

After that day, the Fake AH Crew existed as a four-piece mainly, and apart from their backup team, refused to let anyone else get involved. Geoff never really trusted anyone ever again and even became wary of his own crew. He’d become frustrated often and usually when that happened, he and Jack left the city to go and shoot rockets at a cliff to vent the frustration. Michael, who was prone to violent outbursts would often take week-long breaks to get away from it all. Gavin never really spoke up again after that day.

Every night after that, Geoff saw the image of Ryan’s bloodied and mangled face smirking up at him in his sleep. He’d wake up in a cold sweat screaming. Eventually the guys stopped coming to see what was wrong, as they would already know. Geoff never really slept properly again after that night.

**Author's Note:**

> so i've been writing far too much ramwood smut recently, why not break it up with some good ol beating someone to death! i got the idea for this on my way to work this morning and it was one of those ideas that really excited me and i couldn't wait to actually write it and bring it to life! i thought i would make it even worse for your feelings by referencing recent sadtimes in the ah/rt world. you're welcome.  
>  i appreciate your feedback and thank you for reading :)


End file.
